Dr Cullen
by Cullengirl1296
Summary: adopted by Edward-Scissorahanded-Cullen
1. Chapter 1

A/N, hey guys. this is my first story ever. I know the beginning is sorta slow, but i hope you like. and if you have done a story similar to this one, i didn't know. i havn't seen anything similar.

disclaimer- as much as i wish, i don't own twilight or any of the charecters except Amy. sobs  
>Please let me know if i'm wrong and she is mentioned.<p>

"Hey, Amy, I'm heading to the store now." Mom yelled down. I quickly ran down to her and gave her a hug. "Bye love you. See you soon." I called as I ran back up to my room. I walked in and saw a book on my bed. _Twilight_… I guess I'll read it. I picked it up and opened it. A note fell out.

_Dear Amy,_

_I know this is weird that this book appeared out of nowhere, but I promise it is good. There are 4 books. Twilight; New Moon; Eclipse; and Breaking dawn. I hope you like them. Now please don't share this book with anyone you know at the time. There will be people in your future who can know, but I will reveal who later. Until then, happy reading._

_Your friend._

Wow, what's the worst that can happen, I thought. So, I picked up Twilight and read it.

_2 hours and several hundered pages later._

Omg! This book is good. I finished the last page as I heard mom pull back up. I ran down to meet here and help put up groceries. We ate supper and I headed up to bed. "O Amy, before I forget, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You have to get a physical for color guard." I nodded and ran and took a shower. Once done, I dried my hair than quickly fell asleep, dreaming about Jasper and his southern hotness.

"Come on Amy, let's go!" mom and I ran out the door, headin' to my appointment. Once we got there I sat down and waited for my name to be called. Just 5 min. later and they call me back. "Bye mom, I have my phone I'll call when I'm done. You can go do what you need to." She nodded and walked out. I was led by a lady who was trying to be too happy. You could see the boredom in her eyes. She weighed me and got my height than led me into a room to wait. Not long after a young doctor with blond hair walked in and went to the counter to put his gloves on. "Hello Ms. Porter, I'm Dr. Cullen." I couldn't listen after that. Dr. Cullen? I couldn't be the same one as in the book…. Could it? I quickly compared him to the character. Blond hair... yes, young… yes, pale skin… yes, gold eyes… I can't see them to tell. I felt my heart beat quicken as I realized he was the same one. I was brought out of my thoughts by his worried voice. "Amy, are you alright?" he slowly walked towards me. I saw his gold eyes! Instincts kicked in, I started crawling back on the table, away from him until I hit the wall. I brought my legs up and put my head down. I couldn't figure out why I was doing this. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but still I was in the presents of a vampire! "Amy? What's wrong sweetheart? I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I nodded at his words, my head still down. He reached out and rubbed my arm soothingly. I felt his cold hand and whimpered. He stopped immediately. "Amy, what are you scared of? Please look at me." I heard a small amount of pain in his voice as he spoke so I looked at him. His eyes held pure concern for me. "Now, what are you scared of dear?" I was debating on wither confronting him about it or running out. I decided to talk about it. "Ummm… you might think I'm crazy, but I read a book and you fit the characters description all the way down to the gold eyes and ice cold skin." He looked puzzled for a minute. "Ok well why were you scared of the character?" as if you don't know, I thought. "Well….his character is named Carlisle Cullen; he has 5 kids and is married to Esme Cullen. They all are…. Vampires." I dropped my head at the last word. I didn't want to see his reaction. "Well... did the book say what the kid's names were? Here you can answer as I work can you stand up please and bend over so I can check your back." I slowly stood up then bent over. "Ok... the kids were, Edward, who was dating Bella, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and jasper." While I was talking I felt his cold hand pull up the back of my shirt and he checked my spine. "Ok…" he told me to do something else. "Did the books say that this man, Carlisle, was dedicated to his job and would never hurt a human, and was a very kind man?" I looked at him and he was smirking with an eyebrow raised at me. It clicked. He was telling me that it was him and that he won't hurt me duhh. I smiled at him. "Yes it did, but it didn't mention that he gave out little cryptic remarks," I smirked back at him. He laughed softly at me. "Ok... now I need to do some blood work and you need your 11th grade immunizations then you are cleared to participate in color guard." I nodded and set up on the table. He turned around and grabbed some things. "Now," he turned around with a tray of many things, a small needle included. I heard my heart rate increase dramatically. "Calm down sweetie. I can do it so it won't hurt badly." I nodded but closed my eyes. I felt him roll up my sleeve and wipe the crease in my elbow. "Amy, can you look at me, please?" I opened my eyes and he was right in front of me. "Ok, sweet heart, look straight at me. Relax and look into my eyes." I looked up and was calmed by his eyes I felt the tension in my arms disappear. He chuckled softly and I felt a small pinch in my arm, but it defiantly didn't hurt. We held each other's gazes for a min. then I felt something press on my arm, and made it sting. I winced. "I'm sorry sweetie." He apologized. "It's fine," I quietly said. "Now that is done. Was it really that bad?" I shook my head no. He chuckled. "Ok, well we'll do the same thing with the immunizations then. I'll be right back." I nodded and he left the room. I laid back on the wall into a relaxed sitting position and hummed, _bring me to life _by evanescence. I heard a small knock and opened my eyes as Dr. Cullen walked back in with a small tray. "Ok… it may help if you don't watch." I nodded and closed my eyes and started humming again. I heard him walk back over to me and then I felt something wet on my arm. He swabbed quickly then told me to look at him. I did and became relaxed again. He quickly gave me the shot than went to the next on. He rolled up my other sleeve, and swabbed my arm. We repeated the pattern until we were done. "Ok, I'm done with the torture now. You know, I think Alice is doing guard also. Maybe you can meet her." I nodded and jumped down. I walked quietly up to the counter, paid, and then called mom as I walked outside.

"Hey mom, I'm done."

"_Ok sweetie, I'll be there in just a min. wait outside for me."_

"Ok see you soon."

I pulled out my iPod and was listening to my music when I saw her walk up.

**Ok.. if anyone reviews i'll update. i just want to see if anyone likes it. please review good or bad!  
>-Cullengirl1296<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hey guys! I'm super excited right now. Thanks to aandm20, Tiara d' Cullen, and midnightmoon321 for my first 3 reviews. If you reviewed at all thank you. I forget to mention some things so I'll clear it up now. Firstly, the setting is in Forks, Washington. Carlisle works at the children's hospital instead of the normal one. If the patient is 18 or younger, they go there. It is a week until Bella comes. Secondly, sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I didn't mean to confuse people. Amy isn't "falling" for Carlisle. She sees him as a father figure. Normal parings. And lastly, if you have questions, post them in the review. I will try to answer them on the first note of the next chapter. Ok I'm done, on to the story! :)

**Disclaimer**  
><strong>me: hey Edward, can I own twilight<strong>  
><strong>Edward: no!<strong>  
><strong>Me: fine! I get it, you don't love me. O well! At least I own Amy!<strong>

Ch.2

_I pulled out my iPod and was listening to my music when I saw her walk up_.

The most beautiful young woman with a heart shaped face slowly walked up to me. "Hello sweetie, my name's Esme. How are you? I'm waiting for my husband to come out, and you look like you could use some company." Her sweet, calming nature soothed me. It all clicked then. she was Esme Cullen, from my story.

"Thanks... umm... are you Dr. Cullens wife?" she looked confused by my words. "Yes, I am, why?" yep I figured as much. It wasn't hard for my mind to confuse people. "Oohh… um he was my Doctor today. He is very calming and good with kids… I mean teens. You look like a very good mother yourself. It was very nice of you to think about me. I was just waiting for my mom. Has Edward met Bella yet? Oohh have they kissed? They are so cut-"I was rambling, like normal when I am nervous, and let slip something I shouldn't have. "How do you know who my kids are, and who is Bella?" she was very tense and at the same time excited.

"Well, Bella is kinda Edwards mate, singer, and the only on-"I was cut off by a squeal and a huge hug. I tensed having a vampire so close to me, but soon melted into her motherly embrace. She let me go but grabbed my hands. "Did you say Edward's mate? Oohh, finally! I always hoped he would find love." She kept talking about Edward while I thought. I know! Shocking, I never think, but I actually was. If twilight hasn't happened yet, then I can stop James and the other bad things. Wow! I could actually do something good for once. Yes! I can and will! - I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mom calling.

(**Amy/** caller)

**Hey mom, what's up?**

This is the police chief, ma'am. May I ask who I am speaking with?

**Amy, her daughter. W-what's wrong with my mom? **

I'm sorry to inform you that your mom has been in a very bad wreck, she is being flown to the hospital. Can you please meet us there?

**Yes, I' be over as soon as I can.**

Ok. Goodbye

I shut my phone and slumped to the concrete. I hadn't even realized I had gotten up. I felt esme's arms wrap protectively around me. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Do you need a ride over there?"

I broke down sobbing into her. She was my mom. First dad now mom, my life was crashing down on top of me. Life is so unfair. I faintly felt Esme pick me up and walk me in the building. She set me on a chair and got a nurse to get Carlisle. I couldn't quit crying. She sat down beside me and was rubbing my arm soothingly when Carlisle came out of his office. He rushed over to us and kneeled down in front of me. "Amy? What's wrong sweetheart? Can you calm down so you can tell me?" I slowly started to stifle my tears and looked at him. He felt like a dad to me now, epically since I haven't had one in so long.

"My mom…. Was-s-s in a… wre...ck. I ne...ed to...get .to the h-hhospit-t-al." I tried to say between my uncontrollable cries. He apparently understood what I said, because he cradled me in his arms, and took me out to his car. He set me down in the back seat and Esme set beside me. I laid my head on her shoulder and tried to calm myself down.

We quickly got to the hospital, and Esme helped me out of the car. They walked in with me. "Do you want us to come up with you sweetie? It's your choice." I nodded, not trusting my voice. We walked up to the counter then. "can you please tell us what room Carol Porter is in?" my voice was shaky but still strong. "what is your relationship to this woman?" She quickly asked as she pulled up my mom's room number. "she is my mom." I replied softly. "ok, how old are you?" I quickly responded with my age. "17" she looked up at us. "ok dear she is in room #401" I quickly thanked her as we moved to the elevators. Once we stepped in I saw her number in the ICU unit section. My heart shattered then. This was really serious. Mom was really hurt. We reached the top floor and stepped off. Esme was on one side, Carlisle on the other. Both had my hand in theirs. We walked in the correct room and I saw my mom lying on the bed broken, lifeless with everything possible hooked to her. I walked up to her side and slowly took her hand. "Mom can you hear me? Please don't leave me yet. I can't live without you. You're the only family I have. Please don't leave me. Hold on for me. I know you can, you're a strong woman. Please…please...don't leave me… hold on," I sunk down to my knees beside her, whispering those words over and over again. Esme had come over now and was hugging me softly, cooing words of comfort to me. Carlisle was looking at her chart. He shook his head every now and then whispering something to himself that was too quiet for my ears.

"Amy, I can't lie to you and say everything is going to be alright. It doesn't look very good for her. She will need a lot of things to happen quickly, and I just don't think her heart is strong enough to do withstand that. I was I could give you better news than this. "I nodded and dropped my head. "Please, do not give up Amy. Your mom needs your support and strength right now." I stood up and walked up to Carlisle and gave him a hug. He seemed taken off guard with my action but he recovered quickly any started rubbing circles on my back. I looked at his face, "Thank you, to both of you." I looked over at Esme and beckoned with my arm for her to join our hug. "You don't know how much I appreciates this." they nodded and continued rubbing my back and comforting me. "Your very welcome Amy, Esme and I love helping others. We moved over to the chairs, and set between them until the doctor came in.

"Miss Porter? "He quietly spoke looking at us. I nodded and looked up at him, not trusting my voice to be even. "I'm Dr. Smith. I'll be taking care of your mom. Do you or your mom have any other family?" I shook my head no." My dad was the last one, and he died while serving in war 2 years ago." he nodded and sighed , "Ok, how old are you?"

"I'm 17." I said quickly. He nodded again. "Ok, I hate to do this to you but, you will have to be in charge of your mom since you have no other family." **(A/N sorry to interrupt, but I'm not really sure if she can or not. in here she is though so sorry if I'm wrong**.) I nodded silently, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but Esme saw them and wiped them away. "Thanks" I said quietly. "it's no problem at all," she responded back

"hello I'm Dr. Cullen I work over at the children's hospital. May I speak with you out in the hall for a minute?" Carlisle asked. Dr. Smith nodded and I heard them step out of the room and shut the door, leaving just me and Esme and… mom. I turned to Esme. "I know it's a lot to ask, and you all don't have to if you don't want to, but can you all help me with the care of my mom while she is here? I have no idea what is best for her. I have never been in this situation before." I put my head down into my hands. I am only 17 and I have to decide how to take care of my mom! I don't even have a job yet. My body started shaking with my silent sobs. Esme's cold hands rubbed my back as she cooed comfort words to me. "Sweetie, of course we will help you. I don't understand how they expect such a young girl to decide what's best for her mom. It's not fair to you. They are trying to make you grow up way too fast." I looked up at her in shock. She sounded like a true mother comforting her distraught daughter. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. She's my mom, the only one I have left. I really don't want to lose her. I've already lost by baby sister, and my dad. She can't leave me. Not yet." She looked softly at me. "sweet heart, you aren't alone without her. you have us now. We will help you, comfort you, and support you as much and long as you need it." I grabbed her in a hug with all my might. "thank you Esme. That means so much to me."

Carlisle came in as I finished my sentence with a shaky voice. He placed a comforting hand on my arm, and kneeled down in front of me. "Sweet heart, I know you don't want to leave your mom, but you need to get some supper and some rest. Would you like to come back to our house with us for tonight? Esme and I would love it if you would." I looked from him to Esme and back to him. "You all don't mind?" they laughed, "not at all. Like we said, we will be there for you anytime." I nodded and went up to my mom. "Mom, I'll be back tomorrow. Please hang on. For me. I love you so much." we slowly and silently walked out the door. I turned and glanced up one more time at my silent, broken mother. We exited the building and went to their car. We got in and pulled away from the building. I hoped that I would be back tomorrow and see my mom in a better state but I knew I couldn't hold on to that hope. I had a very bad feeling that this would be the last time I saw my mom living without life support. But none the less, I prayed that my horrible feeling wasn't true. As we drove to their house, I watched out the window and let just a few tears slip from my tired eyes.

**A/N - my friend pointed this out, i am posting quickly right now, but we are on spring break. Once school starts back, i will have to slow down, but once school is over in 3 weeks (finally!) i can post fast again. And I'm not sure how long this will be yet. Ok, please review! The more reviews i have, good or bad, the faster i will update. **

**Music list (what I was listening to as I wrote this chapter.)**

**~ Temporary home - Carrie Underwood****  
><strong>~ fallen not forgotten- Ray Bolts<strong>  
><strong>~ I caught myself - Paramore<strong>  
><strong>~ wake me up - Evanescence<strong>  
><strong>~ my heart will go on - Titanic theme song<br>~ thank you – Ray Bolts****

**Till next time,****  
><strong> ~Cullengirl1296<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! What's up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. Thanks for the suggestions, too. I will really consider them, and will use most of them. Sorry if Carlisle and Esme seem ooc. I'm not perfect with getting the personalities correct. Anyways, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **sighs** I don't own twilight or anything recognizable. I do own Amy though (I think… she sometimes does things I don't want her to but hey she still kool.)**

Ch. 3.

We had just left the hospital when a very important thought came into my head. "Umm Carlisle…how will the others react to me coming. I'm sure Alice has seen me decide to come and Edward read it in her thoughts but what about the others?" Esme had frozen in her seat and was now looking at Carlisle with a _how does she know this _look. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of neck. "Love, Amy received a book about our family's future. I guess with all that's happened I forgot to mention it. I slipped my mind." She looked at him with the same glare for just a second more than turned to me. "Well dear, welcome to our family. I know I probably should be worried, I have a feeling you won't tell anyone. Am I correct?" I laughed at her expression and shook my head yes. "Good!" she was back to that carefree mom, "now as for the others, I don't really know how the'll react. But we're about to find out." As she spoke, a huge white house came into view. I gasped softly at it. It looked so much better than the book described it. (A/N hey sorry but the twilight books describe the house, so I am going to skip it.)

Carlisle shut off the car and was by my and Esme's doors, helping us out, the next second. We all quickly walked up to the house and saw 2 very tense vampires staring at us. I recognized the blond boy as Jasper. The other girl way very beautiful with golden hair running down to her midback. I assumed it was Rosalie. They were both staring at us with golden eyes burning with curiosity. Esme put her hand on my shoulder, signaling me to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm A-"but before I could finish, a very high pitch voice squealed my name. I turned to the stairs and saw a blur of who I think was Alice. The next second I was in a very tight hug. "Alice manners please," Esme childed her. Alice let me go but grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the stairs. "Come on Amy! I have everything ready for you. We'll have time for talking later!" I was still dragging my heals trying to slow her down. She huffed, turned to me, and picked me up before speeding up the stairs. She finally set me down at the foot of a room that, in the book, was unused. "Welcome to your new room, Amy!" she half shrieked in her bell like voice. I opened the door and saw a beautiful purple room. (Picture on profile.) On the bed in the air, there was a piece of paper and 2 books. I quickly ran over to them. The note was from the same nameless person. It read,

_Dear Amy,_

_I see that you have settled in with the Cullens. They are good people, don't be scared of them. As you can tell, Alice saw you coming and did your room. You will be with the Cullens for a while. That is all I can tell you. Now as for the books, New Moon is the second one. You can choose what you want to tell the Cullens. I have given you the gift of being able to block your thoughts. Warn the rest of the family now; I will pull you unconscious at 5:45 tonight, before the rest of the Cullens come home, to teach you how to use this power. You will not be harmed; I just cannot be seen by others so it will be easier this way. That is all for now._

_Your Friend_

WOW! O joy, I can block Edward too. Ok focus Amy. Alice walked over to me with a funny expression on her face. "Hey Alice, this is the book I was talking about," I held up Twilight and New Moon for her to see. I looked over to the clock as I set them down. 5:30, I ran to the door. I have 15 min to tell them this. I flew down the stairs and found Esme in the kitchen. "Hey Esme, where are the others? I need to tell you all something really quick." She nodded and turned to the door. "Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, Alice, can you all come to the living room?" she voice was as if she was talking to me. We walked out to the living room and saw all of them there. "The floor is your sweet heart," Esme said gently. I nodded, "ok I got another letter and the second book to that series I told you about," I looked at Carlisle as I said the last part, "She said to warn you that she was going to make me unconscious for a few minutes at 5:45 on order to teach me something. She said not to worry because she won't hurt me. I really don't think I have a choice, so yea," I finished quietly. Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. Her eyes were filled with concern. Carlisle looked intrigued with the information, big shocker (sarcasm), rose looked… almost board, and jasper looked, well I can't describe how he looked. "You're sacred about what will happen," he stated plainly. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at him, so I did. He laughed and returned the gesture. I heard the others, except rose of course, laugh at our childness. "So, it's not like I have a say in it," I responded quietly. The fear slowly creeping back in my body. I felt a wave of calm hit me and I looked over at Jasper with a smirk on my face. He looked at me funnily. I laughed at him, "Ha, I know you sent the calm at me." I watched his jaw drop at my accusations. "The books," was all I said, but I knew it was enough. It was now 5:40 so I decided to head up to my room. "Hey Amy, would it help you be less scared if one of us was with you?" Esme asked. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come with me she nodded and was beside me. We walked quietly up the stairs. She walked into my room, and set down on my bed. I quickly crawled into her lap and laid my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly and was humming a song when I felt my mind slip out of the room and into another one.

This room was solid white with a bed and a chair in it. There were no windows or lights, but the room was well lit. I was alone, but not but a few seconds later, a very pretty girl, 15 or 15, appeared with me. "Hello Amy. My name is Anabeth. I am friends with the one who sends you the books. She asked me to use my power to help teach you." Her voice was very young. Almost childlike. She motioned to the bed and walked to it. I followed behind her. "Now, lie down, and close your eyes." I looked at her skeptically. I have seen her 2 min. and she expects me to become defenseless. "I promise not to hurt you Amy. I am not the usual vampire. I am your guardian. You must be still and calm for me to pass the gift to you," her voice was calm, but I could see the hurt on her face from where I wouldn't trust her. I nodded and hesitantly laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and felt her grab my hands. She started saying something in a foreign language and I felt by body start tingling. It was gone as soon as it came. She sighed and let my hands drop. I opened my eyes and saw her leaning back against her chair. "Give me one minute Amy. I am new at using my power and it exhausts me. I will be fine soon, " she smiled at me to prove her point. I lay back against the bed and waited for her to tell me what to do. "Ok now I probably should have mentioned this when we started but I can read minds like Edward. The only difference is I can speak to you in your mind and I can always hear you. No distance or shield can stop my power. I can also make it where you can't be seen in someone's mind. Like with Aro's power, he wouldn't be able to see or hear anything about you." What who is Aro? I haven't heard of him. "O Amy, you will read about it in New Moon. Ok let's practice. I want to see if your subconscious mind will bring up your physical shield," I stared in horror as she crouched in front of me. She sprung at me but never touched me. "That's good; your subconscious mind thought you were in trouble so it brought your shield up. Now this one may hurt a little. I want to see if the same will happen with your mental shield just lay against the wall and relax. As soon as my posture relaxed, I felt a fire hit me. It felt like she was burning me. I just want it to stop. Suddenly it did and I felt like I was underwater. The coolness soothed my burns and made me calm. I was brought out of my thoughts by Anabeth's voice. "O Amy! I'm sooooo sorry. I thought your shield would come up," I opened my eyes and Anabeth was looking apologetically at me. _It's fine. I'm ok now._ She looked at me then nodded. "Ok well you will need to go back soon. We can work on your powers tonight. I will just show you one thing. If someone is uncontrollable or needs restrained, I can show you how to throw a shield around them. Close your eyes and envision a bubble." As soon as my eyes were closed, I found a bubble in my brain. "Now think about me inside that bubble." I saw her in the bubble then. "Good, now open your eyes and look at me." I opened them and saw her in a big bubble. She was standing on the floor. "Ok think about the bubble with me in it floating. Keep your eyes open," as I did it, she rose into the air. "now put me down and take me out, please," I looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "yea right!" she saw my plan in my mind and slowly lowered herself and took herself out, "fine, I can and did do it myself. I have that power too." She smirked at me. "Ok enough games Esme is getting worried about you. I'll send you back now. I can still talk to you though. Keep that in mind." She laughed as I said in my thoughts, _because you'll know if I do or not._ "Ok until tonight. Be safe." I nodded and my mind left the room. I slowly opened my eyes to see my purple room. I looked up at Esme and smiled at her." O finial you're awake. I was getting worried." I smiled at her. She sounded like my mom. My mom… the note said I would be with the Cullens for a while. What would that mean for my mom. Was that a death sentence for her? NO! I wouldn't think that. Mom would come through this. I knew she would. "Sweetie, I had Rose make you some supper. Are you hungry? We were going to do a special thing with the family tonight when the others come home," she was so excited about whatever it was. I nodded and she stood up with me in her arms. "Here I can walk mom no need to ca-"I stopped short. Did I just call her mom? _Hey Anabeth, can you tell me if Esme is upset with me for calling her mom? _She said she would hear me. **_Sweetie she isn't mad she is excited, she feels like a mom to you now. Embrace it Amy; let her fill that role while your mom is away._**_ Thanks Anabeth_ I hugged Mom hard and she kissed my cheek as she sat me down. We both walked hand in hand to the kitchen. As we entered, I smelt something with a delicious smell. My mouth watered in anticipation.****

**Ok a guy that's it for this chapter. I really wish you would review. My feelings aren't hurt badly by comments that criticize. I like them because I can fix my story. I love reviews good or bad so no matter what you thought, please review. I will give anyone who reviews a cyber cookie. Lol until next time.**

**~ Cullengirl1296**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get a chance to update. School is being really unfair right now. I haven't had a day off until now. I have color guard practice on 2 nights until 8pm, and then I had math, English, and reading assignments. Ok enough excuses, I know you really don't want to hear them… or read them…. Whatever it is you do with them. Only a week until the end of school, then I will update more.**

**Oh...before I forget, aandm20 is the only one that reviewed. She gets a cookie. * hands her a cyber cookie***

**Disclaimer- I am not the amazingly talented Stephanie Meyers; therefore, I did not write twilight. I do not own anything from them.**

Ch. 4

Just like in the book, Rose's food was amazing. It tasted better than anything I had ever eaten before. I was almost finished eating when I heard a very loud laugh and an annoyed growl. I quickly finished and set my plate in the sink before walking out into the living room. The 2 that came in froze in shock as I walked out. The big one immediately dropped into a crouch prepared to attack. Remembering Anabeth words, I imagined him in a bubble and floating in the air. He then lifted up and was floating. I laughed at his face. He growled for a second longer then stopped. I finally controlled my laughter, thanks to jazz and responded, "Are you going to play nice and wait to attack me until you find out who I am and why I'm here?" he nodded, so I released him. He fell to the ground with a thud. The others couldn't hold in there laughter, and they laughed at his expression. He looked like a kid who was just picked on by a bully.

The other one finally spoke, "ok, now who are you, why are you here, and how did you just do that?" he looked panicked. I guessed that he was Edward, the emo boy as jazz described him, and the other was Emmett. "Son let me explain this to you. Her name is Amy. She is staying with us for a little while because her mom is in the intensive care unit at the hospital, and she has no other family. I honestly have no idea how she just did that. Can you explain Amy?" I looked at him for a moment. Then remembered Anabeth saying she could hear me.

_Anabeth, how do I explain it? Help please!_ I saw her appear behind them. _Can they see you?_ She nodded yes, _if you want them to._ I nodded. _My powers are weaker here. Put them in a shield but don't lift them up. I would rather them not attack me._.. I quickly put a shield around them. "Hello Cullens," she quickly said. They all turned, in shock. "I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here. Actually I know you are wondering why I'm here. My name is Anabeth. I am a special vampire with many powers. Including the one to pass certain gifts to others. I am helping Amy, anytime she goes unconscious, with anything she needs. I gave her the power to have physical as well as mental shield." The males had moved to the front of the group, scooting the girls to the back as she spoke. Carlisle walked up then. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, so I let him out of the bubble. He looked at me then at her, "So why are you here now? And what do you mean you _know_ that's what we were thinking?" esme looked uncomfortable having him so close to her, and the others just looked shocked, except jasper who looked ready to fight at a moment's notice. "Guys, she is here because I asked her to help me explain how I did that. She can read minds like Edward and Aro, but without touch. She won't hurt you obviously, so quit wanting to kill her." I looked at Jasper as I said that, "your body language gives you away," I smirked as he gave me a confused look. "Ok Amy, I'm leaving but I will be back if you need me." She disappeared as she said that last word.

Once she was gone I released them. They obviously were clueless that they couldn't have got her. "Wait… she said she was a vampire and you didn't freak out. How do you know?" Edward paced franticly as he spoke. Shish, dramatic much. "Edward, I kno-" I was cut off by a very beautiful, yet stressed vampire. "How do you know his name? You said something about a book earlier, what was that? My family may be in danger; I want to know, now!" Esme looked at her, stunned, "Rosalie Lillian Cullen! She is a guest. You will treat her with respect." Rose just turned and stormed off. I cringed, I had already intruded, but now I was getting them mad at one another.

"I'm sorry for this Esme and Carlisle. I hate being the cause of family problems," I was looking down, too embarrassed to face them. I felt a blanket of confidence hit me, but I shoved it away, glaring at Jasper. U looked back down then, and I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. This time I couldn't shove the calm away. I looked up to see that it was jazz with his hand on me. He smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I tried to shrug out of his hold. His hand, unfortunately, moved with me. "Sweetie, it's ok. They're teens, they fight all the time. They'll get over it. Now I think it would be… good… for the others if you would share about your life. I think it will help them understand." I looked at Carlisle's face as he said this. His eyes held compassion for me and a hint of curiosity. I laughed, it was so like him. "I guess I will try," my voice was weak with sadness and stress. Jasper never removed his hand as we walked over to the couches. "Edward, if you can be polite, you can stay, but I do not want another scene like rose's. Do you understand?" esme's voice was soft, but I heard the authority in it. "Yes mom," he replied quietly. He always got away with anything when he said that. Alice had set down in Jasper's lap and was leaning on him. I smiled and set on the floor in front of her, "Alice, I know you're dying to, so you have permission to play with my hair and do whatever you want to, except cut it, while I'm talking," she giggled and nodded. Carlisle nodded to me. I inhaled, held it for a minute, then released it, "ok, I was born December 23, 1987. **(A/n it is 2 weeks until Bella arrives. In 2005.) **I was the first born. Naturally, I was the pampered princess. My parents both loved me dearly, but I was a daddy's girl. I did everything with him. Actually I was probably the first 5 year old to help change the oil in the car. Anyways, when I was 6, mom had another baby, Caleb. He was born quite early and spent the first 3 weeks of his life in an incubator. Once mom brought him home, he was my doll. I would dress him up in the cutest outfits, and then take him strolling down the streets. Mom always came of course. We formed quite a bond together.

When he was just over 2, he got really sick. I was never told what, but mom and dad took him to the hospital. I was left at my babysitter's house. That night when I kissed him goodbye was the last time I ever saw him. I learned later that his lungs had collapsed from the sickness, and he died from suffocation. I was devastated and so were my parents. I understood what had happened, and I hid in my room for 2 days straight. I didn't even come out to eat. Mom brought in in there to me. I couldn't understand why God had taken him from me. I was young and had the impression that God only did good things. Mom never tried to have more kids after that. She even sealed off his room the way it was when they left that horrid night. His room was never opened again.

The three of us lived in peace for the next few years, although they were never the same. When I turned 11, dad was called in to serve in the military. He had joined before he was married. Mom and I bonded closer in those years dad was gone. We were able to hold together while he was away. It was 2 weeks till dad came home, and mom and I were trying to get the house ready for him to come home to. He had been gone for almost 4 years and I was 15, so I could help get ready. He was in a jeep, riding back to the main camp. They were finishing up getting ready so they could depart. They hit a road side bomb. When the officer called, he said there were no survivors from the accident. Mom went to pieces. I had to be strong to help her through it, but at night I would sing the song that dad sang to me to get to sleep. Ever sense I have fallen asleep listening to that song on my iPod, Never Alone by lady antebellum.

I met Carlisle and esme earlier today at children's hospital. I had to get a physical for color guard, and Esme was coming in as I was waiting on my mom. I got a call from the chief of forks that my mom had been in a wreck, so they drove me to the emergency room. We went in and found my mom basically lifeless in the ICU. Carlisle said that her chances aren't good. She is all the family I have left. They both asked if I would like to come here with them until the situation is resolved. They also said they would help me with my mom since I had to decide what to do," my face was red and wet when I finished. Alice was rubbing my shoulders when Esme came over to me and held her arms out. She helped me up and then hugged me softly. Cooing words of comfort. "Thanks Esme," I whispered quietly to her. She nodded and just held me tighter. "She isn't the only family you have Amy. You have us, too," I froze at those words, for it wasn't Esme or Carlisle that said this. It was that stunning blond vampire that had just stormed off. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I never thought about what you have gone through. I am just very protective of my family." I nodded at her, "of course I understand Rosalie, I would be the same with my family too!" she came over to me then and placed a delicate hand on my shoulder sweetly. It may not seem like much to you, but that was a very big step for her. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9 already. "Thank you for listening and understanding. It means a lot to me." They all nodded, "thank you for sharing. Now what time do you need to go to bed? I'm afraid we haven't had the need to set a bed time in this family?" I chuckled at his words, "I think I'll head on up. I feel rather calm and tired at the moment," I smirked at jasper as I yawned. He laughed and I felt another blanket of tranquility hit me. I stuck my tounge out at him as I stumbled up the stair, finally making it up and crawled into bed. I felt cold hands touch my arm, and saw Esme sitting on my bed beside me. She leaned down and gave me a soft hug, "goodnight baby girl, sleep well." I heard the door slip shut as I drifted off into that same white room. Anabeth was waiting on me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and walked over to meet her.

**Ok that's all for now. I will try to update again soon. REVIEW! sorry if Rose and Edward are ooc. i just dont like that they are mean.**

**Until then,**

**~Cullengirl1296**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long and is short. My bestest friend in the world helped me with spelling and grammar so huge thanks to her. She also let me know that she was confused about where Anabeth fit in. I tried to clear that up. If anyone has confusions, leave them in a review, and I will try so unconfuse you. See if you can make sense of that. Lol, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie, therefore I don't own Twilight. But I do own Amy. Yes!

Chapter 5

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Anabeth's calm voice broke the silence as she embraced me. I tried to smile at her, but it looked nothing like one. She pulled me over to the plain white bed and set down beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She looked really worried and her eyes held concern. "I just want my real mom to be better and not die. I feel like I'm replacing her. I mean Esme does act like a mom to me, and I need someone right now, but should I really call her mom?" My eyes watered with my revelation. I was replacing my mom. Anabeth held me in her arms and let me cry. "Amy, Stephanie doesn't tell me why she does things. She just does them. I really wish I had an answer for you," I looked up at her questioningly, "You keep saying Stephanie said to do things. I don't understand your part in all this. Why couldn't she come help me?" she laughed and leaned back against the wall. "Stephanie and I have been friends for a while. You see, she is human, like you, and wouldn't have been able to help you with your training, so she called upon me to help her with you. She had been watching you through some of her friends and thought you would be perfect for her special plan. She has watched you since you turned 5, and she knows you have a pure heart. You don't judge quickly, and she knew that you could keep the secret from the world. One of her friends has a gift of seeing the future, and told her about Edward's future. I'm not sure why they picked Edward, but it's something about a prophecy her friend saw. That mumbo jumbo will be revealed later on. Anyway, she asked me to train you to wield many powers. I have given you just 2 of them so far. I have the rare gift of being able to give powers to others. You will be able to, not only help the Cullens fix their future, but in the end help the world of immortals. I have no idea when or how, but that's what I have been told." I stared at her, dumbfounded, trying to allow this info to sink in. I was chosen to help them. But more importantly, I have been stocked by some vampire for 12 years! That just makes me feel great! **(A/N note the sarcasm! I love it.)** After a few more moments I nod, finally accepting the fact that, even if I wanted to, I have no idea how to change my future.

"Are you ready to start?" I smiled slightly and stood up, so she stood up after me. "Ok let's work on your physical shield for now. Put yourself in a bubble like you did to the others," I giggled, remembering my little cat fight with Jazz. She laughed to. I looked at her with a confused expression till it dawned on me. I had forgotten that she was there, and that she could see it in my mind. Once I was in the bubble she looked at me. "Ok I'm gonna do like I did last time. I don't have to scare you this time since you know how to put it up. Is it secure, and are you ready to begin?" I smiled at her signaling '_go'_. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, not only because my shield was in place, but she is supposed to protect me. She backed up a few steps then leaped at me. I felt her touch my shield and bounce back off of it. She landed softly on her feet a few inches from me. "Very good, now are you ready to go again?" I nodded. She stepped back and pounced, but this time I threw a shield at her before she got near me. It trapped her in midair, 2 feet from me. I laughed at her surprised expression. She held the face for a minute, and it worried me. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked quickly, dropping the shield around her. She shook her head "no sweetie, it's just, that was very advanced, what you just did, I didn't expect it. That was very good, far more than what I expected from a beginner," I blinked, not really getting what should have been hard. I just imagined a shield around her, stopping her midflight, before she got to me, really not that hard. "Most that are new with powers can't control their gift that easily. It takes years to master them that well. Even if they have gotten good at using their gift, an advanced shield has a hard time hitting their target in one shot. Someone as new as you are should be exhausted after hitting a still target, yet you hit a moving one easily," I nodded. "Ok well, we should probably work on your mental shield. I just don't want to accidentally hurt you. It seems to be taking longer to control. If you start feeling any pain what so ever, let me know immediately, got it?" I nodded silently. She looked upset about having to try and purposely inflict pain. "Ok imagine a solid bubble around your mind, protecting it from anything that tries to enter. Now, do you have it built?" she asked quietly. "Yea, I think it is up,"

I felt a fire consume my whole body, inside and out. It felt as if I had been dropped into Heidi's lava bathtub. I, unconsciously, screamed out in pain, and the flames immediately stopped. I lay, paralyzed in pain, unable to regain control of my body that felt scorched, my heart pounding from the stress of the pain. Anabeth's cold hands touched my forehead and relieved some of the burning as she quietly whispered to me. "O Amy! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I thought you had the block up! That was my lowest level!" her voice was panicky. _"Calm down Anabeth, l'm fine now. I just need to lay still till the pain reduces,"_ I thought to her, still unable to speak or move. After a few minutes, I was slowly able to regain control of my limbs and move myself to a sitting position. I managed a small smile and she laughed. "You look like you're trying to smile while grimacing!" I glared at her, but she just laughed harder. _"I'll show you!" _I thought as I put her in a shield touching the ceiling. I repeatedly wrapped her in them as she tried to get out. I managed to keep her in it for over 2 minutes, which for a vampire vs. Human was a long time, until she undid the last one, and I was too tired to make another one. I laid down on the bed, mentally exhausted as she spoke. "Ok Amy, enough games. It's time for you to go back into the real world. Let Edward know that tomorrow I'll need him to help with your shield. I have an idea, but I need him here to test it." I nodded as the plain, white room became fuzzy and unfocused. A moment later my purple room came into focus.

Esme was sitting my feet as I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. I slowly set up and wrapped her in a warm hug. She laughed at my enthusiasm and hugged me softly back. "Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling today?" her calm voice soothed me. I smiled at her, "I'm good thank you, and you?" she smiled even bigger, "I'm good sweetie, thank you. Are you hungry? It's Sunday; do you want to go to service?" Carlisle walked in then and was smiling at me. I smiled back, "Food sounds lovely and no, I don't think I'll go this time. It wouldn't be the same without my mom with me. Do you think we could go up to the hospital to see her later, if you aren't busy that is?" I stuttered at the end. I really wanted to see my mom, but I wasn't going to interfere with their plans. They smiled at me but Carlisle's looked forced. I mentally winced at the news I was likely to receive. "Sweetie, the hospital called last night after you fell asleep. They said that your mom's heart rate dropped. They have someone in her room at all times now, and have a bypass machine in her room and ready. I was going to suggest going up there today, but they called me in just a little while ago. One of the other doctors couldn't make it in. I'm sure Esme and one of the others could take you up there," the tears in my eyes threatened to spill over as he spoke. I hadn't realized I actually was crying until Esme wiped a tear from my eye. Carlisle came over and was rubbing my arm when Rose came up.

"Hey Mom, Dad, can I talk with Amy please?" I rembered how Rose had reaction to Bella when she first learned about her. She was acting really different from then. They nodded and quietly walked out the door. I assume they know that she wouldn't do anything stupid.  
>Rose came over to me and set down beside me. "Hey... listen, I know I was being rude to you in the beginning, and I'm really sorry. I had no right to be that way to you," I smiled at her and leaned into her. "You're fine Rosalie, I understand, really," thinking about her reason, the fact that she wanted to protect her family, made the tears start again. "You can call me Rose, Amy. I really am sorry about your family. I know what family means to you because it's the same with me. I wouldn't be able to move on if I had lost my family like you have. I just wanted you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what," we just sat there until Alice came up. "Hey girls, Esme said we need to leave soon so I need to get Amy ready and Rose, you have to help me get her ready," I cringed at the thought of what she would do. "O come on Amy! I won't let her go overboard. Just the basics, I promise," I slowly nodded and stood up. Alice was impatient and grabbed me up into a cradle and ran us to her room.<p>

She set me down on her bed and Rose got behind me. "Ok just relax Amy. We'll just do your hair and makeup. You can pick out your clothes. Rose, start on her hair. Pull it into a closed French Twist," Rose started brushing my hair as Alice kneeled down in front of me. I closed my eyes and imagined my whole family together. We were all sitting in, what the book described as, Edwards meadow. We were having a picnic, and relaxing in the stream. It was beautiful. I was pulled from my thoughts by a pixie, "Amy, we're done. You can wake up now!" Rose giggled at her choice of words as I spoke, "I wasn't asleep, I was daydreaming! There's a difference!" she giggled at me, "That's why you love me though. Cause I'm crazy and mix up human terms!" Rose was finally composed. "Yep, I wouldn't let just anyone torcher me like this," I pointed to my hair and makeup, "besides, it was kinda fun," They both, simultaneously, hugged me.

"Come on girls, it's time to go!" Esme's voice called up. I nodded as if she could see me. "Hey can both of you come?" they both nodded, so the 3 of us quietly made our way down the steps. Esme was waiting at the bottom of them for us. She quickly hugged me, and then we walked out to the garage. "Which car Amy? You get to pick," I looked for a second then decided, "How about Rose's M3? We can put the top down." We all looked to Alice. 

"We should be fine. The sun won't be out enough to reflect off of us," Esme nodded and got in the passenger side, Rose insisted on driving, and Alice and I in the back. We dropped the top and headed to go see my mom praying that she would be better, but knowing that she wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know it has been a while and that this chapter is extremely short, but I have had a really hard typing for 2 reasons. I hate sad chapters, and this one made my cry. And the other is that I only got 1 review on the last chapter. Either it was bad, or you just didn't review. I really need the reviews to know how to make it better. Please review this chapter. I won't require a certain number, but i would like at least 4, please! My spell check is down so I'm sorry if there are misspelled words. Ok, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight.**

ch. 6

We got to the hospital quickly. Thanks to Rose's driving. All of us got out together and walked quickly inside. Esme remembered my mom's room number, so we didn't have to ask for it again. Alice and Rose walked behind us while Esme held me beside her. The ding on the elevator sounded and we all walked off and down the hallway to see my mom. There was a young nurse sitting in the corner of the room reading. I couldn't believe that she was not paying attention. She didn't even notice that we walked in. "Um... excuse me, can you tell me how my mom's doing, please?" I spoke out softly. She looked up for just a second before looking back down at her book then saying, "Your mom is about to die. Her heart is failing, and she won't be here much longer. I'll be in the workers lounge, buzz the nurses station if you need me, or if you leave," she then stood up and left. I just stared at her seat in shock until I felt Esme's cold arms wrap around me and pull me over to the chairs by the bed.

I broke down sobbing into her cold chest as she whispered to me. We set there for what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes, until I herd a small knock, and the door opened. I looked up and saw a very concerned Carlisle in the door way. "Hey Amy, Rosalie called me and told me that the nurse was being rude, so I came to help out," I nodded softly and leaned back into Esme. Soon after, I was able to control myself to speak, "Hey guys, is what she said true? I need to know," I looked to Carlisle for answers, "Sweetheart, I didn't hear what she said, so I can't answer that until I know what she said to you," I nodded and looked to Rose. _Tell him what she said!_ I pleaded with my eyes. She nodded and turned to Carlisle. I couldn't bear to hear the words again, so I tuned her out, but I know she told him word for word. I looked at his eyes and saw fury in them. He seemed extremely mad at that woman.

I heard the door close softly, then a machine beep. I looked over in worry and saw that my mom's heart rate had dropped dangerously low, again. Rose walked over to her bed and cursed. "Amy, I hate to do this to you. You really don't need this on you right now. Your mom's organs are failing. If my ears hear correctly then your mom may have 2 hours left," I stared softly at her. "How do you know?" she laughed softly at my question. "I guess the book never told you that Edward, and I both also have Doctorates in medicine," I nodded. Then the news finally hit me, hard. My mom was leaving me. I looked over at her with tears in my eyes. I heard a soft knock at the door, and Carlisle walked in with the other main doctor. "I apologizes for our nurse's behavior. She is new and, honestly, isn't very sympathetic to others. I can assure you that it won't happen again," he nodded after he finished, and turned and exited the room. Carlisle walked over to my mom's bed, listened for just one second, then bowed his head and turned to me. "Rose told me," I spoke before he could and he nodded. "Amy, if you want them to, they can put her on a bypass machine. She would be in a vegetation state, though. Would you like to do that?" I shook my head, "No, that would be just delaying the inevitable. I don't want to do that with her, because she wouldn't want to do it with me," He nodded. I snuggled into Esme's side to play the waiting game with fate.

I barley registered some of the others enter and leave throughout the time, but Esme and Carlisle stayed beside me the whole 2 hours. "Amy, you have 5 minutes left with her. We will leave you in peace, to say goodbye, these last few minutes, but it seams you still have Esme and Carlisle with you in my vision, so I guess they are staying with you," Everyone but the 2 named left the room and I walked up to her bed, and grabbed my mom's hand.

**(A/N WARNING THIS NEXT PART IS EXTREMELY SAD! IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR SAD THINGS, SKIP IT. THERE WILL BE AN ALL CLEAR AT THE END. START THERE. OTHERWISE, WELL IT MADE ME CRY SO...)**

"Hey Mom, I guess it's time for me to say goodbye. The 17 years of my life that you were here, I will never forget. You have been everything I could ever have ask for. We may have fought, but I know that you never questioned that I loved you. Please, never doubt my love for you, as I will never doubt yours for me. The rest of my life is going to be hard without you, but I know that you wouldn't want me to grieve. When you get up to Heaven, tell God that I said hello. I know that you will be there. I just wish that you didn't have to leave yet. I only got 17 years with you. I love you Mom, and I will never forget you."

**(A/N ok, just a little more to go. the saddest, well for me anyway, is over.)**

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, and as I pulled back, the monitor signaled that her heart had stopped. Carlisle stepped forward, and turned off the monitor. I just stood there and looked at her. A tear fell down my cheek and softly landed on hers. I stood like this until Esme walked up beside me, and slowly led me out the door and down to the car. I walked out to the car in a robot way. I had no feelings or emotions; I was feeling nothing. We drove silently back up to the house. Once we got out, I went up to my room, locked the door, and cried myself to sleep.

**Hey, I know the nurse sounds mean. I really wasn't trying to offend anyone. I'm sorry if I did, but when my papaw was in the hospital, a nurse and doctor spoke to us like that. Anyway, review, please! I'm sooooo sorry how short it is. I will have the next one up a lot quicker. Small side note: there is a poll on my profile. Can you please vote on it. And, last thing, i want on of the Volturi guards be Amy's mate. This one person will be a good guy. Let me know who you want in the review. **

**~Cullengirl1296**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Update:july 1st,_ hey the next chapter titled Extra is the origional chapter 7, when the Volturi come in. it is not the real chapter, but I would like you to tell me what you think about it. Please read it.**

**~Cullengirl1296**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I know it's been forever, but I have been having a really busy summer. Please review this chapter. I only had a few reviews last time. If I don't get reviews, then I don't know what to do, or if it's even worth doing. I really need reviews. Anyway on to the story. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Anything recognizable isn't mine. Short, simple and to the point.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7<p>

Esme and Carlisle finally got me out of my room. It's Sunday night and we all have school tomorrow. Carlisle said that they have filled out the adoption papers and were waiting for me to ok it. I finally agreed to it and everyone started hugging me. Alice, being herself, came in and brought me an outfit to wear to school. I agreed because I knew I couldn't win. We had my mom's service and burial a few days ago. And I think that's everything. O, wait! There's a new girl coming today. I never heard her name.

As I went down the stairs, I saw everyone down there already. "Good morning Amy, how did you sleep?" Carlisle asked with a smile. "Good I guess. Anabeth didn't make an appearance. And I didn't wake up crying," I laughed a little at the end. That sounded like Bella at the middle of New Moon. He nodded and turned to the garage. "Ok kids I'm going to work. Call me if you need me," we all nodded and Esme turned to me." What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?" I thought for a minute then responded," I'm really not hungry, thank you though," she nodded and all of us turned to the cars. We quickly walked out and got in. Alice, Jasper, and I rode with Edward in his Volvo, and Rose and Emmett rode in her m3. We got to school in minutes.

I said bye to all of them then walked to my first class. As I got inside, Lauren and her little wanna be Jessica, came up to me. "Why are the Cullens letting you ride with them? You're just the Ugly, shy girl that does colorguard. They are beautiful rich kids." she then knocked my books out of my hands and walked off. I quickly picked my stuff up. And walked into the bathroom to fix my makeup. My tears had smeared it. Alice and Rose came in the bathroom then. "O Amy I'm so sorry! They made a snap decision. Here, let us help you," i nodded and they quickly fixed my makeup. We walked quickly to our classes then.

Classes passed in a blur. It was then lunch time. I met my, now, family and we all went through the line. As we set down, I saw a girl walk in that looked like Bella. "Who's that guys?" they looked at her then Edward responded, "That is Isabella Swan. Why?" Omg it is her. "Hey Edward, Umm that's Bella from my book. Don't freak, but she will be sitting beside you next period and she is your singer. I would highly suggest not breathing. O yea! 1 more thing, she is your mate." he looked at me like I had grown 2 heads. I laughed at him. Just then the Bell rang and we all got up to go to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Soon we were heading to the car. I saw Edward and went up to him. "Hey, how'd it go?" he smiled weakly at me. "I held my breath the whole time." I nodded at him as the others came out. We all quickly drove home.

Once home, I went up to my room to finish my homework. I finished quickly then went downstairs. Alice was reading some fashion magazine when she went into a vision. Jasper was beside her in seconds. She blinked a few times then looked at me. Oh no.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper quietly asked her. "The Volturi are coming. They wanted to checkup on their old friend. I couldn't see the end because they haven't seen Amy." Carlisle stepped in then," who all is coming?" "Aro, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demitri," he nodded. "Ok, when are they coming?" she thought again," In 2 days. They have no malicious intent, until they see Amy. I can't see what they'll do," we all nodded. I went up to my room to think about everything. So much had happed. Now the Volturi are coming. They are the royal coven Edward talked about in the books. As I pondered what this new revelation meant, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in that same white room. Anabeth was waiting for me. "Hi Amy, i learned something that you would like to know. This Volturi visit, they won't kill you. And, my friend has told me a small portion of your future. You are to help Edward and Bella get together without all of those horrible things happening. It seems that you have already started that though. Good job. Now, how about a new power. This one is the one that will save you from the Volturi. You will be able to change your appearance to look like a vampire. It will mask your heartbeat and blood flow, and you will have golden eyes and pail skin. Go lay on the bed. I'll transfer the power." i nodded and walked over to the bed. She set on the edge beside me and transferred the power to me. We set still until she got her energy back then she helped me practice with it. When it was time for school, we said bye then I woke back up in my purple room. I quickly got dressed then walked down stairs. Esme fixed me breakfast then we all went to school again. The pattern continued this way up until the day that the Volturi came.

"Hey, before they get here, Anabeth and I have been working on my new power. She said it will save me today. Here it goes." I imagined myself as a vampire and they gasped. "Amy, you look like one of us. I can't even smell your blood." I nodded then concentrated on shielding everyone's thoughts. "Why can't I hear anyone's thoughts, Amy?" _Because I shielded their minds Edward. Now I can talk to you this way. Cool huh?_ I spoke to him through my mind. That's another new power. Anabeth has given me a lot more too.

We all stood in the living room, waiting for the feared Volturi to come. Soon enough, we heard them approaching. We all walked out to the front yard to greet them.

"Aro, my old friend, what brings you here?" Carlisle spoke up, walking out to greet then in the middle. Aro took his hand, and then frowned. "Why can I not read your thoughts, Carlisle?" He released his hand then both stepped back to their respective coven or family. "Ahh, my friend, that is the doing of our newest coven member. Amy," he pointed to me, "can shield mentally," Aro looked amused, "So why is she shielding you, Carlisle?" he looked to me, "I am shielding those that I care about because I know of the twins' powers. I do not risk my family," he laughed, "Dear child, I promise you I will not hurt your family, as Carlisle calls you, I just wish to learn how my old friend has been doing." i nodded at him, not missing when he said only he won't hurt them. "All the same, I won't drop my barrier. If you would like to know, ask." I stated it as a no-duhh statement. "Very well then, Demitri get her to drop her barrier." he turned to me." I wouldn't do that if I were you," he laughed then launched himself at me. _I've got this stay still I need to concentrate so I don't kill him. I will try my best not to._ I thought to my family while trapping Demtri in a shield in midair. He yelped and I laughed," I warned you," I lit the outside of the shield in a blue fire. It wasn't hot, so it couldn't kill him. After a few seconds I dropped him on top of Aro. My family tried their best not to laugh.

"It seems you have acquired yet another powerful vampire. Why? Are you trying to destroy me and my family?" All of the Cullens immediately stopped laughing. We looked at him in complete shock. "That was never my intention, Aro. I would never try to harm a friend. This is my family, not my army. We all have love for each other, not love for power. All we want is friendship, and peace." Carlisle looked taken aback by Aro's accusation. Aro smiled at him. He looked to be planning something. _Guys I don't trust them. Aro looks up to something. I'm putting a mental and physical shield up. Stay still._ I shot my message to my family. "Dear child, if you don't trust me, then put a shield around me and Carlisle. Then I can talk to him, and he'll be safe." Edward growled and I knew something was up. "I'm sorry Aro, but no. I will not put my family at risk. I'm not gonna drop my shield, so give up." I smirked at him. This caused Felix to growl and stand protectively in front of Aro. _Carlisle, May I? _He nodded.

"Ok, Aro, one, I am not gonna hurt you. That would upset Carlisle. Two, you could put every vampire that is willing to protect you in front of you, and, if I wanted to, I could still get to you. Three, Felix's reaction is upsetting me. I would suggest you get him under control before my emotions over rule my common sense." He laughed at me. "As if you could touch me," he snapped his fingers and the others were in front of him. _Can I please put him in his place Carlisle? He needs a healthy dose of fear. Oh, you can respond by thoughts. Just think your answer._ I looked straight at Aro when Carlisle responded _no one is to be hurt or killed. Just scare him, nothing more. Got it?_ I nodded at him then full out smiled at Aro. "Care to test that theory? I would love to try." He laughed again while the guard growled. "Ok my dear. I will make sure my guard doesn't kill you. I like you. How about this. If my guard gets you… you have to come back to Volterra with me as my newest guard member?" everyone gasped. I nodded "ok that's fine." Esme started dry sobbing. "Esme, I've been practicing. I can handle those 5 goons easy." She nodded.

I turned back to them. "You say go, Aro" he nodded. "GO!" I quickly threw a shield around each of them. The 4 guards flew up into the air. I laughed as I made them do flips. Aro had true terror on his face. "Surrender, each one individually. As you surrender I'll let you go." The twins were the first to respond. "We surrender!" I nodded and took them up 3000ft, then dropped the shield. I laughed as they screamed. "Come on. That little drop can't hurt you. Now, guys, are you gonna surrender?" Felix shook his head. "Fine play that way," I slowly started compressing the shield. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't. "Ok, I give," I smiled at him. He screeched as I threw a tree at him. He dropped right before it touched him. "Demitri?" he smiled at me. "I give Amy," he said quietly. I just set him on the ground. He stood and bowed to me before retreating behind Aro. "O no, umm Amy, Someone has a crush on you." Jasper sung out. Aro gasped. I quickly shielded Demtri, and brought him over to me. "Is that true?" he dropped his head and nodded.

I smiled then dropped his shield at the same time he reached for my hand. I gasped as he touched me. There was a current pass through us. "Aro I would like to ask permission to leave the guard." Demtri spoke quietly while looking at me. "Permission denied," Aro responded quickly. I turned to him. "Really Aro. Do you really wanna upset me?" he shook his head, no. "Ok you may leave," Demitri and I hugged. Aro and the others quickly departed and the rest of us went home.

Once we got back to the house I turned to Demitri. "Hey, I kinda need to tell you something. Do you want to go on a walk? He nodded and we went out deep into the woods. "Hey, I kinda have another power. I can make myself look like a vampire. I'm really a 17 year old human. My mom just died so the Cullens took me in. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I lied to you. It was for my protection." He smiled at me and took my hand as I turned back to human. "Amy, I knew that you were human when I took your hand. Your skin is still slightly warm. Only a vampire would notice. I still accept you. But do you want to be changed?" I shook my head yes." I guess I could be changed now that I have a reason to." He smiled at me. We linked hands and walked quietly back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, now that I won't spoil the story. My boyfriend broke up with me while I was writing this. If you have ever tried to write while your sad, you know that it doesn't end well. I had to stop and rewrite this chapter because Amy had been killed. Put it in your reviews if you want to read the other ending and I'll post it up. Anyway, REVIEW, i cannot write if I don't have comments to work with.<strong>

~Cullengirl1296


	8. extra

**PLEASE READ MY NOTE BEFORE READING THIS SECTION. THIS IS NOT A PART OF THIS STORY. I WROTE IT WHILE I WAS MAD. IF IT WILL CONFUSE YOU, DON'T READ IT. THE ACTUAL CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON.**

**Ok guys, Niamh-xx asked for the Alternate ending. Here it is. NOW, THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL ENDING. I just thought some of you would like to read it. Even if you didn't ask.**

* * *

><p>Starting where the Volturi enter…<p>

Amy pov

The 5 black cloaked figures ghosted across the open lawn, leaving a trail of despair as they came. The leader, Aro I presume, wore a fake smile, making me cringe. The other 4 formed a diamond around him, the shortest child in front. They all came to a simultaneous stop in front of us, separating so they were in a line. Carlisle walked out to greet them and I shielded his mind.

"Greetings my friend, May I ask what brings you out to this part of America?" Aro glided forward and reached for Carlisle's hand. I glowered at him and used my shield to shove him back into his guard. They all growled at me then took a protective stance in front of their master. I laughed at them. "You act as if he is your God. Following him and protecting him. It's not like he loves you or anything. Sure, he will pretend to, until he see's someone he likes or wants more. Then, he'll dump you like your last year's trash." Carlisle looked at me warningly. I smiled at him. "Carlisle, you were with him for a certain amount of time. Did he, at any point in time, change his guard?" Jasper put a hand on me. I assume it was to calm me. I shook it off. "Well, it seems your newest member has a temper, and is sassy. I feel sorry for you Carlisle, I would have already disposed of her." He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

I put him in a shield, and lifted him up into the air. His guard looked up in shock then all crouched. I smiled at them while lighting the outside of the shield in a cold, blue fire. They all launched at me and, while trying to throw a shield at them, I dropped Aro's shield. Also my mental shield covering everyone else dropped. I managed to throw a shield around Demitri before I collapsed to the ground, exhausted. The rest of my family crowded around me as my illusion dropped. I was now a 17 year old girl, human, again. The Volturi gasped at my appearance. "Carlisle, you have broken our most sacred law. Why?" he snarled at Aro. "Because, aro, her mother just died, and now she is hurt. Is your laws all you care about?" Aro looked taken aback. "Carlisle, you have broken our laws. I hereby sentence you to die." As he said this Anabeth chose to appear to me. _Amy, I am not allowed in this fight. I can shield you all mentally, but that is my limit._ She spoke through her mind. I saw a light pink spread around my family and knew that they were shielded. The black cloaked lept as us then.

3rd person pov

There was chaos in the yard. The Cullens stood protecting Amy, while the Volturi circled the Cullens. One of the Volturi jumped at Carlisle and Esme tried to defend him leaving a space in there wall. Jane Jumped at the space and reached Amy. She quickly snapped her neck before anyone could stop her. Esme screamed out in pain after being bitten by Felix. Carlisle jumped at him and was attacked by Aro. "I hate to do this to you my friend," he whispered at he tore Carlisle's head off. "Alec quickly made a fire and threw the pieces into it. Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett were quickly given the same fate after realizing Carlisle and Amy had been killed.

At last Aro called the guard to halt. Edward, Alice, and jasper stood distraught, in the middle of the yard. "Why?" Alice screeched and fell to her knees, dry sobbing. Jasper quickly went to her. "Now, you 3 have a choice, come with me to Volterra, or suffer the same cruel fate as your dead family." He laughed a sickening laugh. The 3 cringed at the sound. "Your sister talked about love. Well, what good did love do this family? Your Father died protecting his love. You become weak with love. Your siblings died because I killed there brother and sisters and father. Love got you nowhere. Love can't save you now, Loyalty can. Loyalty to me. What is your decision?" Jasper looked up at him and smiled wickedly. "Aro, I cannot speak for my sibling, but Alice and I will join you." Aro nodded and those two walked over to Aro. Edward stood in front of him and sighed, "I too will join." Aro nodded and smiled, "Good we shall depart at once!" they all turned and departed back to Volterra.

Edward thought about what Amy said about his mate and decided he didn't need love. Anabeth looked on with tears that wouldn't fall. Jealousy and anger had caused a very loving family to die at the hands of evil. Isabella never knew Edward loved her, and ended up marrying Jacob black, who imprinted on another woman and turned his back on her. Isabella turned her back on love and committed suicide on that cliff in la push. Aro broke Alice and Jasper's bond through Chelsea and now all 3 Cullens despise each other. Aro had 3 new treasures and was very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you see why I had to rewrite it. Again, this IS NOT the ending. I will remove it and put it as a story if you review and say this confused you or if you act as if it was the ending. I promise it isn't. Until the next chapter,<strong>

**~cullengirl1296**


	9. authors note

Hey all! Well if anyone is still out there…anyway. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever, but there have been some major problems (that I can't talk about on this site) that have taken my attention to other things. This story is going on hold. If anyone wants to adopt it let me know. I seriously wish someone else would finish this because if I try to it would end up in one chapter and it wouldn't be worth reading. (I've been trying to write it). So, that's really it…I guess. Again, I'm really sorry to those few who actually liked the story.

~Cullengirl1296


End file.
